project_pokemonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dusaal Abraxus Entity
|rarity = |image1 = Aegis_MKII.png|location = Route 8, outside entrance of Celadon City|Ability = |ability = Levitate}}Dusaal Abraxus is a trainer NPC located in Route 8, in the corner where the the last trainer in the route is looking, adjacent to the entrance of Celadon City. Aegis MKII Dusaal Abraxus only has one Pokémon on his team - Aegis MK11- a Pokémon with abnormally high stats and high powered moves. *Level 100 * Not affected by Destiny Bond. * Not affected by Transform. * Yields 2 Attack EVs when defeated. Known Moves *Until actual stats are known, Base Power of moves were calculated using stats below. Base Stats The Base Stats for this entity have been confirmed in this video. (Note that wish_z is on the server, as he spawned it for this youtuber) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_m0Mnj5eavE Its base stat total is 770, making it even higher than Arceus' base stats. Type Effectiveness Strategies Notes * Although fast (385), positive base 126 speed Pokémon can outspeed it (Deoxys-S ,Electrode ,Timid Mewtwo,Etc...) * Despite great type coverage in its offensive moves, all of Aegis MKII's moves don't hit fire or water types well, meaning that bulky fire or water types can often survive more than one or two hits. Heatran is a great choice on a team, as it is immune to Flame Spear and double resists Freeze Cannon and Bullet spray. * Aegis MKII can use Repair to eliminate everything you've done to it except stat changing moves done to it. Strategies Method 1 - Paralyze and Reduce Speed Strategy Since Aegis MK11 isn't the fastest Pokémon in game, you can still outspeed it. Pokémon over 385 speed can guarantee a first turn thunder wave on Aegis MKII. The lead Pokémon will more often than not immediately faint or land an extra hit before fainting, where a Pokémon with a speed reducing move like rock tomb or icy wind can come in and reduce Aegis MKII's speed to a manageable level (254) even after it uses Repair to cure its paralysis. After this, the remaining Pokémon on your team should be able to wear down Aegis MKII and faint it. Method 2 - The Leech Seed Strategy You just need to use Thunder Wave on Aegis and use Leech Seed and see what happens when the Pokémon that used Leech Seed faints. I will guarantee to you that this MAY NOT WORK if your Pokémon aren't strong enough. The percentage of this working is about 60% for regular/good Pokémon and about 81% for EV and IV trained team. Method 3 - The V-Create Strategy You need to take a Level 100 Victini, EV Trained in Attack and Speed, a Chandelure EV'D in Sp.Attack and Speed (training the Chandelure in speed is optional) and also take a Deoxys-S, with the move Thunder Wave. Enter battle, with the Deoxys-S in the first slot. Use Thunder Wave, and when Deoxys dies, switch to Victini. Use V-Create. Victini can tank Flame Spear, and maybe Freeze Cannon. If it is alive for another turn, use V-Create again. This might fail but it will work at times. Once Victini dies, use Chandelure and use Overheat. By then, Aegis MKII will be dead. This has a 85% chance to work, as Aegis MKII knows the move Repair. Method 4 - Shock, Fire, and Awe You will need 4 Fire-type Pokémon, a Pokémon with the move Fake Tears, and a Deoxys-S with Zap Cannon. Use Zap Cannon to paralyze the Aegis MKII, then use Fake Tears to lower it's defense. You now can just use your Fire Pokémon. Method 4 - How Fire and Awe Works. Go catch a Deoxys, and change it to Deoxys-S. Catch a Jynx at Snow Canyon and then get yourself a Chandelure or Houndoom. Then ev train all in special attack and speed. Make sure Deoxys-S has a paralyses move that can hit always and Houndoom/Chandelure has Overheat and that Jynx has Fake Tears. Now just send out Deoxys-S use Zap Cannon or Thunder Wave; either move works. Then, send out Jynx after Deoxys-S faints, and when Jynx faints, it's time for Houndoom/Chandelure, you can use Overheat and you win the battle. Quotes Encountering Dusaal Abraxus before battling: "A mere mortal dares meddle in the affairs of the Dusaal? You must be the mortals my servants are talking about. I'll show you the true power of the Dusaal!" '' Rematch with Dusaal Abraxus before battling: ''"You've returned to fight me!? You do not know who you are dealing with! I'll show you the true power of the Dusaal!" After Defeating Dusaal Abraxus: "xibu ibqqfofe?" (what happened?) "A mere mortal defeated the mighty Aegis MKII. Looks like this world is actually worth taking... For defeating me, mortal, I shall give you a reward. I do not know what you mortals like..." '' ''*awards player $287,500(without 'more pokedollars' gamepass)/''$17249 (rematch victory without 'more pokedollars' gamepass)*'' Category:Mysterious Trainers Category:Helpful Pages Category:Fakemon Category:Unobtainable Pokemon